mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Star Solister
'--Byllant 20:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC)' Final Forms We never confirmed the Negative Zone as Luigi's Final Smash. The Final Smashes with the word Transformation mean that they are Final Forms, a total different character and more powerful, not all the Final Smash involves in transform into a more powerful character. '--Byllant 20:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC)' About the Corruption. I know that I'm not really one to be answering your question but... This wiki isn't corrupt, we're just trying to correct any mistakes anyone makes about certain attacks. Besides, I looked in your contributions, and the only one which I could find which was reverted, was Falcon Punch, and that was wrong, some people only use the Falcon Punch because they combine it with a thrown homerun bat where they PUNCH! at the same time the homerun bat hits the sandbag, which causes the knockback to skyrocket. Lol, just found another one, as Pikamander said, the recovery part of PK Thunder was already mentioned, and it DOES NOT leave Ness helpless. He just can't use any attacks AFTER preforming the move (before hitting the ground), and that is a trait of almost all up specials. Also, there are a majority of Final Forms in the game because of the Final Form Brawl. Additionally, the administrators in this wiki aren't the ones who make the game. If you really want to complain about the Final Forms, go to the Forums and complain there. --Mkolpnji 18:25, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :The correct term for the state after of which most characters use their special move is officially called "helpless". Check Smash Wiki. I made a grammatical edit on Star Spin and it was reverted, even though I didn't do anything wrong on that. -- 21:43, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not actually a similar attack. They basically are the exact same attack, (there was even a whole argument on whether it should be called the Mario Tornado or the Star Spin). There are no real differences in the attack, other than the Star Spin version being a little better. Also, there were already links to the Mario article and the Luigi article in the first sentence, so it wasn't needed in the third sentence. Also, if you did want to classify Mario Tornado as a seperate attack, it shouldn't have an article for itself, because SSF special moves don't need articles. Additionally, how is "(pretty) strong-up fists" better than "by punching upward"? --Mkolpnji 16:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::That was an error I forgot to fix. -- 22:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Please excuse my behavior; the above comments are biased and came from a time period where I have not matured and I was hot-headed and an asshat. --Timson622222 (talk) Out of hand I need your help back at DOWAK Wiki things have been going crazy,the wiki is being trolled by unknown contributors who curse and bully and everytime I ban them they just end up using a different PC,and i'm only one admin please return to DOWAK wiki to help me take care of this mess once and for all. I message you hoping you return. Kh2cool 01:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC)